


Drinking All Night Long

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barkeeper Theo, Fluff, Liam is gay (tm), M/M, Morey is engaged, Smut, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Theo sees a lot of things at work, but he never saw someone like Liam.





	Drinking All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsthemoralityofit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthemoralityofit/gifts).



> Special Thanks to itsthemoralityofit for the idea of barkeeper Theo! :)

Theo Raeken sees a lot of things at work. Not all of them are nice. Drunk people can be unpredictable after all.  
Tonight however, he seems to be in for a treat. A few hours ago a group of young men had entered his bar, already in too good of a mood to be completely sober.  
There are six guys, two of them wearing ridiculously neon-tinted rainbow necklaces, and if that wouldn’t be enough to tell that they are the happy couple, their hands are interlinked and the dark skinned one almost falls over a chair because his eyes never leave his partner.

Theo chuckles to himself, this is going to be either really funny or really messy. Then his gaze falls on one of the other men, he is shorter than most of his friends but pretty buff, Theo can see the muscles moving under his thin white shirt and if that wouldn’t be enough, he seems to be not only ridiculously handsome but his smiles also light up the whole room when he directs his friends towards a booth, says something and then turns to the bar.

His eyes link with Theo’s who immediately adverts his gaze and starts polishing glasses (like the fucking klischee beekeeper he is, starring at cute customers like that) until the man comes to a stop in front of him.

“Hi!”  
“Hi sunshine, what can I get you?”  
The boy blushes, but his voice remains steady as he orders a round of jello shots and two bottles of vodka along with six red bulls for the table.  
“Sure, coming right up!” Theo winks at him before he turns and starts preparing the orders.

The evening is processing and more customers come in, some leave and some stay, but the group of friends in the booth directly across from Theo’s bar just sits and drinks and laughs, unphased by the happenings around them and only interrupted by the few times the blonde hottie leaves his friends to order new drinks. Each time his smiles get a little wider when he talks to Theo gradually rising with his level of tipsiness.

It’s already after midnight as a sudden turmoil erupts from Theo’s new favourite table.  
The blonde hunk is glaring at the lanky guy across from him, easily two feet bigger, his face is red (somehow still attractive, as Theo’s brain notices) as he practically yells at his friend: “ARE you _kidding_ me?! How could I be _not_ gay when someone like that exists?!”  
He gestures wildly and kind of uncoordinated but still unmistakably pointing at Theo.

  
_Interesting_...

  
He holds his gaze low, pretending to not pay attention even if that is very hard as the whole bar and probably half the street heard the screamed words, and starts to prepare another round of shots.

Five minutes later Theo takes a deep breath, his grip on the tray getting stronger before he steps out from behind his safe counter and makes his way over to the table right across the room.

“Another round of shots for you guys – don’t worry, it’s on the house.”  
With these words he expertly passes out the glasses, earning enthusiastic _whoop's_ from the men; only the blonde hunk stares at him unbelieving.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Well, you just screamed ‘How am I not gay when someone like that exists?’ while pointing at me, so I thought it would be safe to come over and tell you that you endanger my bisexuality with how hot you look.”

  
The boy turns first white then red in the face so fast Theo is almost worried he will faint, but instead he just leans towards him and whispers close to his ear: “Careful, you might need that blood somewhere else tonight... I get of at three.” And with a last wink he saunters back to his bar.

~♤~

Liam, because that’s the man's name, hasn’t only got the body of a Greek god and smiles like the sun, he is a great kisser too and if Theo wasn’t Theo, he might even get some complexes about that matter.  
Thankfully his confidence is fully intact and so he is happy to pull off his own shirt, smiling as Liam’s breath shudders. “Wow, barkeeping sure keeps you fit, huh?”  
Theo laughs, already chasing those plumb lips again “Yeah, or maybe the gym membership is good for something else than draining my wallet.”  
Then their lips meet and every thought of other subjects is forgotten.  
Hot breath fogs up Theo’s bedroom windows as their bodies move against each other, completely in sync.

  
Theo's hands touch Liam’s thighs, stroking them, slowly spreading his legs apart. He moves a little closer, latching his mouth onto Liam’s right nipple. The blonde gasps at the sharp nib of his teeth, a sound that turns into a small needy moan as Theo turns the bite into a suck.

Theo’s arms reach around Liam’s waist, pulling him closer. He is tucked between the muscled thighs, the rough hair of Liam's happy trail brushing against his own, smooth stomach, their already leaking cocks touching..

One hand lies almost still on Liam’s arching back, while the other starts massaging the blonde's ass.  
“Please”, Liam’s voice is rough, deeper than before because of his undeniable arousal, “I need... Theo...”  
A breathless chuckles comes from Theo as he moves up again, pressing a searing kiss onto Liam’s lips, while he opens the nightstand without looking.

The cap of the lube bottle seems to bring Liam back out of his haze, he moves under Theo, spreading his legs wider.  
“Please”, he says again, “I need you inside me.”  
And somehow this softness, the raw need and compliance turn Theo on even more.

He squirts a generous amount of lube on his fingers and starts rubbing it in Liam’s hole, it’s more like a massage at first, he takes his time before finally dipping one finger tip in the impossibly tight hole in front of him.  
Liam groans and Theo can feel his muscles relax instantly, while his finger slowly probes deeper.

His other hand never leaves Liam’s body, almost lazily wandering from his ass down his leg and up again, coming closer and closer to Liam’s twitching dick, as he enters a second finger.

They take things slow, a little too slow if Liam’s increasing whimpering and moaning is a sign.  
“Just a little bit more, baby, I don’t want you hurting.”  
Theo presses a kiss onto Liam’s thigh, while looking up into darkened blue eyes. They look like a thunderstorm is coming.

After a few more minutes and another finger Theo feels the tightness around him loose up, Liam feels open and when Theo finally slides the fingers out of his ass, accidently brushing against a certain little knob inside, Liam’s dick leaks so much precum, he just has to get a taste.

His gaze never averting from Liam’s face, Theo leans down, his tongue lapping up some of the fluid and he can feel the organ twitching under his gentle touch.

“Theo...”, Liam groans, “please, stop teasing or this will be over very fast.”  
Theo chuckles again. “Well we can’t have that”, he swiftly opens his drawer again, fishing for a condom.  
As soon as the protection is in place he places another generous squirt of the lube on his cock and Liam’s ass. Then he takes his position between Liam’s legs, pressing kisses on the blonde's tummy while he goes down.

His cock touches Liam’s rim, the muscles fluttering under him, and then he slides the head in nearly without resistance. Liam moans again, arching his body up to bring him deeper, practically pleading him to move. Theo starts thrusting deeper, he moves slow, partly because he doesn’t want to hurt Liam, partly because he could come right this second, his dick completely indulged into the warm tightness of a hot guy’s hole; this has to be heaven.

“Harder”, Liam breathes, “harder, please. I can take it.”  
And so Theo takes him by his word, hands steady on Liam’s waist as he thrusts deeper and faster into the hole in front of him. The lube let’s Theo’s cock slide in and out easily as he ups his tempo. Liam’s ass clenches around him as he brushes over his prostate again, they both get closer and closer to the edge.

Finally Theo reaches between their bodies, taking a hold of Liam’s dick, the tip is bright red and precum is leaking in a steady stream. It only takes a few well timed strokes and Liam’s whole body convulses, he comes like a wave crushing onto the shore. His hole clenches around Theo, pulsing almost painfully and that is it, he can’t take anymore and after a last deeper than before thrust he lets himself be caught in the tidal wave that is Liam’s body, coming so strong, black dots are dancing in front of his eyes.

There are words muttered, incoherently, Theo isn’t sure if they are his or Liam’s, and for a moment they both just lie there, breathing heavily in absolute bliss.

“Wow...” Liam whispers, still sounding breathless but happy at the same time, “that was...”  
“Yeah...” Theo feels giddy, he brushes his hands up Liam’s sides, coming too a hold on his face before he leans down and kisses the other man.  
Slowly pulling out his softened dick, he never lets go of his partner, but Liam barely winces, he is too lost in the kiss.  
Then Theo finally rolls to the side, sitting up. “Stay for the night? Please?” he asks and Liam, the night of drinking and fun and the physical exhaustion catching up to him, sleepily nods.

When Theo comes back from the bathroom a minute later, a wet towel and a bottle of water in his hands, Liam is already sound asleep and so innocent looking, Theo feels a tug on his heartstrings.

~♤~

The midday’s sun peaking through the blinds wakes Theo up and for a moment he questions the relaxed confined feeling before the night’s experiences come rushing back.  
He let’s his head rest against the pillows behind him and a smile forms on his lips as he watches the man next to him. Liam is still asleep, but as if he feels Theo’s gaze on his face, he stirs and groans a little before opening his eyes. The blue looks even more surreal in daylight than in the dimmed lightening of the bar yesterday.

Then Liam speaks, voice slightly cracky from a too short night.  
“Oh thank god, you’re real.” With that the blonde let’s himself fall back into the pillows, already fast asleep again. And Theo, his smile morphed into a big grin, watching where Liam’s long lashes touch his cheeks, where his full lips slightly part in breathing, thinks that he – for all the freshly engaged couples out there – has to be the luckiest guy in the world.

 


End file.
